Aggravatingly Oblivious
by mikanlove
Summary: Adrien Agreste is a very oblivious, some may even say dense, teenage boy. What happens if he realizes how similar Marinette and Ladybug are? A not-so-reveal fic. (Drabble!)


**Made this based off a prompt! I hate myself for writing this and I don't blame you if you do too :')**

 **I posted this on MLB Amino and needless to say Adrien has been receiving 10000+ death threats. Say goodbye to sunshine boy**

 **(*cough*if you have miraculous amino follow me mikanlove with two emojis on either side of my name*cough*)**

 **-o-**

"Plagg," Adrien spoke, "who do you think Ladybug is?"

It was midnight in the lovely city of Paris, and while most people were sleeping, or some more unfortunate ones were working, Adrien Agreste was doing what he did best.

Thinking about Ladybug.

"Gee, I don't know," he rolled his eyes sarcastically, not understanding how the blonde could have such outstanding, top-notch grades, yet not be able to piece together something as simple as this. "I'm trying to sleep, so can you keep your thoughts to yourself?" Plagg requested, annoyance lacing his every word. Adrien gasped.

"Wait, so that means you _do_ know her identity?!" he exclaimed, obviously not letting the topic go anytime soon. His kwami grunted.

"Unlike you, some of us don't have cheese for a brain," he retorted snarkily, snuggling back into the makeshift bed Adrien put together for him years ago. His chosen one frowned.

"You're one to talk."

"Shut your smart mouth, lover boy."

Adrien kneeled beside Plagg's bed. "Please tell me?" he requested politely, forgetting the little shenanigan that happened just a second ago. Plagg snickered to himself.

"Or else what?" he asked. Adrien seemed thoughtful for a moment, before a smirk identical to his kwami's formed on his lips.

"Or else…No more camembert."

The triumphant smirk that Plagg had moments before was wiped off his face in a heartbeat. He gasped in what appeared to be a mixture of horror and disbelief.

"You wouldn't…"

"I would," he corrected. Plagg snarled.

"Fine. Then I just won't transform you when you want to visit Marinette," he bit back, giving Adrien a dose of his own medicine. His emerald eyes widened.

"Plagg!" he complained. Said kwami's patience was wearing thin.

"Leave me alone!" he demanded, shoving himself beneath the miniature covers to block out Adrien's unwanted whining.

"But I just want—"

"No."

"Plagg, if you just—"

"No."

"Hear me out, Ladybug is my—"

Plagg threw the covers up, flying out of the bed and floating in front of Adrien, frustration practically written all over his face. He let out a deep sigh.

"Okay, Adrien. Who do you know that has blue hair?" he asked. Adrien seemed a bit confused by the sudden question, but responded without missing a beat.

"Ladybug, Marinette, and…Marinette's mom."

Plagg nodded. Maybe this boy wasn't as hopeless as he thought. "Correct. Now, can you tell me, who has bluebell eyes?"

Adrien smiled at that. He knew the answer to this one for sure, for he always loved looking into his lady's wonderful blue eyes during patrol when they shared how their days. "Ladybug," he replied, before remembering the girl he visited occasionally on some nights when he needed a friend. "Marinette, too."

The kwami grinned, annoyance long forgotten and replaced with some newfound hope and excitement. "You're getting there…now, who is the same height as Marinette?"

Adrien thought about standing beside Marinette. He was around a head taller than her… "Oh, Ladybug!" he exclaimed. Plagg nodded.

"Yes! And who has the same voice as Ladybug…?" he queried. Adrien gasped loudly and his kwami beamed.

"Marinette!"

"And what does this mean…?" he prompted.

Adrien froze, his entire body noticeable stiffening. Plagg watched his reaction carefully. "It can't be…" he gasped.

"It's true. Accept it. Tell her how you feel," the black cat kwami encouraged, patting his shoulder. Adrien just shook his head in refusal.

"Plagg, I can't tell her…" he sighed.

"You can do it. You're my chosen one, after all, I wouldn't just choose some dimwit or—"

"I can't tell Marinette she'd do a better Ladybug cosplay than me. That's too embarrassing," he frowned, running a hand through his blonde locks. "But, what does that have to do with Ladybug's identity?"

"—maybe I would."

 **-o-**

 **I'm working on Chapter 9 of Heart of Black, but I'm just real motivated to do oneshots all of a sudden. Expect more soon babes :')**


End file.
